


Reenactment

by thesoundofnat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couch, a hangover and almost no memories from last night is what Dean wakes up to. Luckily for him Cas is there. College!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reenactment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com
> 
> Warning for mentions of alcohol, vomiting and like one swear word, which is why I rated it as I did.

Dean didn’t know what he’d been expecting.

He was an exhausted college student who’d gone to a party to unwind with lots of booze and friends, and to wake up on a couch to realize that he was still in the house where the party had taken place, his head pounding and with no memory of how or when he’d fallen asleep; well, none of those things were very surprising.

He groaned, feeling as if the faintest sound would make his head hurt even more. He rolled over onto his back, rubbing at his temples. What year was it?

He could still taste alcohol in his mouth, and that simple discovery made him feel sick. He sat up quickly, his head spinning, looking around frantically to try to localize himself.

“Bathroom,” he croaked out, mostly to himself, but someone replied.

“It’s just down the hall.”

Dean didn’t even thank the voice; didn’t even try to figure out who it’d been or where it’d come from. He rushed to his destination and emptied his stomach in the toilet, feeling much better afterwards. He rinsed his mouth in the sink and walked back to the living room, which he assumed was where he’d been sleeping. His eyes landed on Castiel and he suddenly felt much calmer than before.

Cas was lying on the other couch, a blanket covering the majority of his body. He gave Dean a weak smile.

“Cas.” Dean walked up to the couch he’d been sleeping on. “Are we still at your place?”

Cas nodded. “You were way too smashed for me to let you drive back to campus.”

Images from last night suddenly resurfaced. Gabriel, Cas’ brother, had been the one to throw the party. Despite having known Cas for about a year Dean had never been at his place before, which was why he hadn’t instantly recognized his surroundings. He lay down again, facing Cas.

“Thanks for that.”

“No problem.”

A tense silence followed. It wasn’t necessarily awkward, but Dean somehow knew that there were words neither of them wanted to say; things neither of them wanted to discuss. If only he could remember what the fuck had happened last night.

“Did I do something...bad?”

Cas frowned. “Bad?”

“Yeah, like, did we fight or did I insult you or break something or what?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Then why does it feel like you’re mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you.”

“It feels like it.”

Cas shifted somewhat uncomfortably. “Nothing bad happened, Dean.”

“I wish I could remember.”

“You don’t remember anything from last night?” Cas almost sounded upset.

“Only bits and pieces. I remember Benny falling off that table. And I have this weird image of Jo punching someone.” Dean grinned. “I also kind of think I made out with someone, but I can’t remember who.”

Cas remained silent, looking stoic. Something suddenly clicked.

“Cas,” Dean started, his voice cracking. “Cas, did we kiss?”

“We might have.” His voice was small enough for Dean’s heart to break. “But we were both pretty drunk, so it doesn’t matter.”

Dean was breathing harder than before. “But I want it to matter,” he mumbled, avoiding Castiel’s gaze now.

“Dean?”

“I want our first kiss to matter,” he said, louder than before. “But I also want to remember it.”

Cas’ eyes widened, a faint blush settling around his cheeks. “Then...maybe we should reenact it. For your memory’s sake, that is.”

Dean let out a laugh. “For my memory. Of course.”

Neither of them cared when Gabriel’s sudden cries of joy echoed around the room about ten minutes later.


End file.
